This application relates to flag football, and more particularly to a flag football belt and its components.
Flag football is a version of American football in which players wear a belt with detachable flag straps, and instead of tackling a player to establish a “down,” a defensive player instead attempts to remove a flag of the player from that player's belt. Flag football is popular for both younger players and adults, as safety gear needed for tackle football can be avoided, making the game generally safer to play.
Traditionally, flags have been secured to a flag football belt using either a hook and loop fastener (e.g., VELCRO), or a cylindrical member that is received into a receptacle and remains attached due to friction and/or suction. Over time, flag football belts using such attachment mechanisms deteriorate so that flags detach too easily, potentially by accident with no interaction from a defensive player.